


I found the cure to growing older.

by lucifucker



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, because who isn't, fluff and a small amount of smutt, halloween fic gift for isabelle, joe being a little scared of haunted houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifucker/pseuds/lucifucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s a seventeen year old male, who’s gotten three tattoos, and he is definitely, definitely not scared, right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found the cure to growing older.

**Author's Note:**

> The world still needs more Trohley. Short fic, sorry, I don't...usually do that? But???? Reviews are love. Don't be a dick?

He’s not scared.

 

He’s a seventeen year old male, who’s gotten three tattoos, and he is definitely, definitely not scared, right now.

 

The fact that his fingers are tapping incessantly against his leg, and his entire body is stiff as a fucking board is entirely unrelated, he’s fine. He’s not scared of a haunted house. That’s fucking ridiculous, he’s not scared of a haunted house.

 

He’s terrified, but it’s for Andy. It’s for Andy, so he’s got to to do it, so he’s doing it.

 

It’s not exactly surprising that it’s as dark as the blackest fucking night in here, but the fog drifting up from the floor is an interesting touch, and the fact that as soon as he gets inside a zombie jumps out in his face and screams at him is definitely not the reason that his entire body spasms slightly. That would be ridiculous.

 

Joe makes his way easily through the haunted house, narrowly avoids screaming at the top of his lungs on his way through, but he makes it, reaches Andy’s spot with the paper baggie still intact.

 

And that’s the weirdest part, really, because seeing Andy wearing a scrub set and leaning over a fake dead body on a lab table is definitely kind of surreal. And it wouldn’t be creepy, really, if Joe didn’t have his hospital thing, but he does, so it’s kind of uncomfortable to see his boyfriend holding a bloody scalpel.

 

All his inhibitions disappear when Andy looks up and flashes him the widest, brightest smile he’s

ever seen, and Joe, in spite of himself, can’t help but grin back.

 

“Doctor Hurley, you work too late.” He whines as he gets closer, stepping around the gurney, and pecking Andy on the cheek, which earns him a blush and a jab to the ribs.

 

“I’m off in half an hour.” Andy mumbles, and Joe nudges their noses together as he pushes the bag into Andy’s hands. Andy raises an eyebrow, and Joe just smiles.

 

“Salad.” He says, and if the kiss he gets is anything to go on, he’s done a good job, but in an instant he’s getting shoved down on the floor, and he hears Andy say something about his patient needing some work before he’s joined in his crouch by Andy, who’s still beaming at him like he’s the fucking sun.

 

“How’s work?” He asks, and Andy shrugs.

 

“Messy.” And it’s wonderful, because Andy so rarely jokes, and he’s smiling that fuking perfect little bashful smile, and Joe can’t help but lean over and kiss it again, tangling his fingers in Andy’s hair and pulling him close. Andy’s hands slide up his chest and curl in the collar of his jacket, and he moves until their chests press together, seeping warmth through three layers of cloth.

 

They’re interrupted by Pete running over, vampire makeup making him even gaunter than usual and warning Andy that their boss is on her way.

 

“See you at nine?” Joe asks, and Andy nods, kisses him one more time, and then pushes him back toward the exit, thankfully freeing him from the need to go through the rest of the house.

 

-0-

At nine thirty, after two texts about delays and a phone call with Andy apologizing like he’s just accidentally murdered an entire civilization of innocent children while something steamed in the background, Joe is still sitting outside, shivering just a little because it’s only October 1st, but the wind hasn’t exactly agreed to those terms, and it’s biting right through his hoodie.

 

He grins at Pete as he and Patrick walk out of the house, Pete still painted white from his vampire bullshit, and Patrick’s mouth suspiciously dark considering Pete’s the one wearing the black lipstick.

 

He’s graced with a pair of warm arms wrapping around his waist from behind and a face pressed against the back of his neck.

 

“I’m sorry.” He says again, and Joe shakes his head, and turns around, sliding his hands up over Andy’s biceps, and squeezing gently.

 

“Baby, I told you, it’s fine.” He murmurs, and turns around, tangling his fingers in Andy’s hair, and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

 

“But you’re cold.” He mumbles, and Joe shrugs, tilts his head to press their lips together.

 

“Warm me up, then.” Andy grins, and they head back to the car, driving home. Andy blasts the heat, and tells Joe about his day, and Joe laughs when he hears about Frankenstein’s monster getting kicked in the balls by a six-year-old girl.

 

As soon as they’re inside Andy’s room, Joe’s fingers slide up under Andy’s shirt, seeking out warm skin where he can get it, and Andy gasps just a little, his lips finding their way to Joe’s throat as they tumble into bed.

 

Their clothes are shed, replaced with quilts and blankets of all shapes and sizes, because it’s warm in Andy’s house, but Joe’s hands are still shaking. Andy fixes that easily enough, sucks one of Joe’s fingers into his mouth and wraps a hand around both their lengths, making Joe’s hips buck up uncontrollably. He latches his mouth onto Andy’s shoulder and bites down, not too hard, but enough to make him groan.

 

It’s all gentle nudging and soft kisses, and ends up with Joe buried inside Andy with his face pressed into the crook of his neck, panting heavily as he jacks Andy off, and grinning when Andy breathes his name as he comes.

 

They clean up, and curl up together under the blankets, relishing in the warmth they’re brought. Joe flicks Andy’s nose, and Andy pokes Joe’s stomach until he has to giggle, pinning Andy down to the bed in retaliation, and peppering kisses up and down his collarbone and chest, smelling every inch of skin he can reach until Andy tugs him back up to lock their lips, again.

  
They laugh, and play, and fall asleep with Joe’s head on Andy’s chest, and their legs tangled together, swathed in blankets and pillows with nowhere to be and not a care in the world.


End file.
